


The man I love

by SuchASeeweedBrain



Series: RNM One Shots [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchASeeweedBrain/pseuds/SuchASeeweedBrain
Summary: Michael accidently says more then he'd planned to, Alex is okay with that.Small Malex drabble originally posted on my Tumblr





	The man I love

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble I wrote a few weeks ago. I also posted this on my Tumblr. Feel free to come and freak out with me over RNM. My username is Daffietjuh

"So what, Max? You get to tell the person you love you're an alien, but I don't?" Michael is aware that he's yelling now. He's also aware that Alex is right behind him. He's not aware of what he said exactly until the words have already left his mouth.

"Wait. Hold up. Go back-" Alex starts. Michael whirls around.

"Yes, I'm an alien. Okay?" Michael is still yelling. He feels terrified and cornered and all he can think of is being strapped down on a cold metal table while scientists cut him open. It's going to be painful and-

"No, no, no. That's not what I meant." Alex interrupts his panic. "You love me?" After a beat of silence, an almost manic laugh escapes from Michael.

"That's the part you're focussing on?" He elects to ignore the way his voice cracks.

"Well, yeah." Alex shrugs. "Would you rather I focus on the other part?" Michael thinks about it for a second.

"Maybe, yeah." Michael admits.

"Okay. Question one: Can you fly?" Alex asks and Michael can almost hear Max roll his eyes behind him.

"No."

"Lazer eyes?"

"No."

"Bullet proof?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, that's a little dissapointing."

"Excuse me?" Michael wasn't sure what the hell was going on right now.

"Well, when the guy you love tells you he's an alien, I'm kind of thinking Clark Kent, you know." Alex says, smiling carefully at Michael. He feels like someone lifts the rock off his chest. Love. Love. Love. Guy you love.

"I am telekinetic though." He says, carefully smiling back at Alex. He raises his eyebrows.

"Cool." Alex says. "So, could you levitate a person? Is it like physical strength? Is it easier to lift small objects? Can you levitate yourself?" Alex asks, rattleling the questions off at a speed that surprises Michael.

"Um. Yes, yes, yes and I've never tried." Michael answers.

"Well, that just seems stupid Guerin." Alex's smile makes him feel lighter then he'd felt in years, probably a decade.


End file.
